Their Happy Ending
by Jareth Dallis
Summary: Valentines Ficlet about Naruto and Karin, NaruKari.


**Author's Note: Somethin for Valentines to lift the spirits of the NaruKari fandom, since it was trolled.**

It was another day in Konoha, four years since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. And through the streets strode Karin, who was being followed by, a moving pile of shopping bags?

"Karin-chaaaan? I think we have enough!! I can't even see!!" whined a voice underneath all the bags of clothing, house wares, and groceries.

The redhead spun around and put her hand up against one of the bags that was blocking his view so he knew to stop. As soon as he stopped she moved the bag so he could see her, as she sternly said, "Enough? Naruto-kun, we're going to be taking a big step soon! We need a lot of new things for our new house! Don't you want to have nice things?"

"Yeah…" he exasperatedly said, as he hung his head in defeat, he couldn't argue with her on that fact.

"It'll make things easier for us once we're married too!" she exclaimed as she adjusted her glasses as she repositioned the box that blocked his view to somewhere else.

It was true Uzumaki Naruto would be getting married to Karin. Of course it wasn't without a few objections, which were lively events, and were treated as Pay-Per-View quality. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino voiced concerns, forcefully and loudly respectfully. Sakura wasn't pleased she was losing Naruto to a girl who hadn't known him as long. And Ino, she had taken a liking to Naruto shortly after she realized Sai might be into men or maybe he was asexual, she didn't know. But both were quickly silenced when they realized how much Karin and Naruto cared about each other.

As for the Hyuuga Heiress, she had one thing to say to Karin on the matter, "Break his heart…and you answer to me…" which was shocking to come from a shrinking violet like Hinata.

Karin looked at him fondly, and thought to herself, _'He's going to be my husband I shouldn't use him like a pack mule!'_

He blinked and stared at her wondering why she was looking at him like that, of course he resumed his focus on holding the countless items including an area rug.

"Lets go home Naruto-kun. We can get the other things some other time!" she chimed as she walked past him heading towards their house, which was in the opposite direction, to the dismay of her fiancé, who had suggested it earlier when he wasn't carrying a storage unit.

As he walked his mind took him to the moment that resulted in his walking the path that brought him and her together.

_After she had been saved she was having a hard time trusting anyone, but he wasn't going to give up. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her, knowing the pain she was feeling, the betrayal, but he didn't know exactly how she felt. She refused to look him in the eye._

"_I will protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again! I promise you!"_

_As the words rang out her crimson eyes met his cerulean blue eyes, tears filled her eyes as she looked at him sadly. She wanted to know why he would do something for her, a girl he just met. She clung to him as she wept into his chest, a storm of emotion was overtaking her, someone actually would care about whether she was alive or dead. Something she wasn't familiar with._

_And then after the final battle of the war when it looked as if he paid the ultimate price. She held him tightly and wept once more, and asked in a sorrowful tone, "How can you protect me, if you're dead!?"_

_And in a moment as if out of the Gutsy Ninja, he weakly opened his eyes and weakly said, "I'm not dead yet…the hero always gets the girl…"_

_She looked at him with a weak smile as she blinked away the tears in her eyes as she said, "Dummy…" before she leaned down and kissed him softly relieved to know he was still alive._

In the present, as they reached the house, Karin put her hands on her hips before she poked his forehead with a enquiring look in her eyes, "What's with the goofy smile, koibito?"

"Ne?!" he uttered in surprise as he snapped out of his daydream, as he looked at his future wife before saying, "I was just remembering our first kiss is all!"

She smiled warmly as she helped him set the stuff down in front of their new home. Once everything was out of his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck and looked happily at him as she said, "I love you Naruto-kun!"

She had only one regret in her life and that was…

She didn't meet Naruto sooner.

**Author's Note: There we go! A quick ficlet for NaruKari fans the world over!**


End file.
